


Krucze Rozmowy

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [8]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Harap Serapel (Zastępy Anielskie), Kruki Śmierci (Zastępy Anielskie), akcja rozgrywa się na przestrzeni wieków, lucyfer widziany oczyma innych
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Nawet, jeśli władca Głębi zaprzeczał temu, od wieków Krwią płaci się za Wolność, a Pożoga jest płomieniem Siły. Baal lubił to widzieć w ten sposób, chociaż nie należał do romantyków, lubujących się w poetyckich porównaniach.Wolność i Siła, były czymś, w co Lucyfer wierzył. I chciał ofiarować Głębi. Krew i Pożoga były celem życia Kruków. I Mroczny nie miał nic przeciw byciu narzędziem i bronią, skąpaną w czerwonej posoce. Nawet, jeśli nie pragnął żadnych zmian dla Głębi.





	Krucze Rozmowy

**Author's Note:**

> Studium relacji między Lucyferem a Baalem Chananem, dowódcą Kruków Śmierci.  
> Dołączone do "Żywi i martwi na pastwę Kruków!", choć jest to pomost między tą serią, a "Historiami z Mroków Głębi". Niestety AO3 nie daje(?) możliwości włączenia tekstu do większej ilości serii.

***

Lucyfer wrzał z gniewu. Prosił – nie, _rozkazał_ Krukom, zająć się grupą arystokratów z trzeciego kręgu, tymi spiskowcami, gotowymi wzniecić kolejną wojnę, o nieważkie wpływy. Czego nie pragnął, to całe spalone miasto, obrabowane i niemal starte z powierzchni ziemi. Tym razem Kruki przesadzili. A on nie zamierzał tego ignorować.

Miotał się z wściekłości po całej komnacie. Wyrzucał z siebie całą złość, układającą się w niemiłe słowa, a Baal – rozluźniony, niczym nie zainteresowany, siedział wygodnie w głębokim, skórzanym fotelu, popijając wino. Nie zaprzątał sobie głowy czymś tak trywialnym jak kieliszek, pił prosto z butelki.

\- Za każdym razem zamierzasz prawić mi taką tyradę? – Mroczny zapytał niedbale, w przerwie między długimi łykami. Lucyfer zatrzymał się z impetem, mierzwiąc swoją czuprynę jasnych włosów.

\- Za każdym razem zamierzasz zrujnować wszystkie okoliczne miasta? – władca Głębi odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Baal wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Jedno miasto. Żaden powód do gniewu.

Lucyfer doszedł do wniosku, że potrzebuje świeżego powietrza. Natychmiast, jeśli nie chce wpaść w większy szał. Podszedł do otwartego okna. Oparł się o framugę, w ciszy patrząc na księżyc o zaropiałym kolorze.

\- Miałeś nie dopuścić do wojny, a nie ją wywołać – rzucił ku Mrocznemu, z wyrzutem wcale nie takim ukrytym.

\- Twoje wojska już opanowały sytuacje, prawda?

Dopiero teraz władca Głębi spojrzał na swego gościa. Zmierzyli się spojrzeniami, bezdenna czerń przeciw zimnej szarości. Kruk upił kolejny łyk, tym razem podając butelkę Lucyferowi. Ten przyjął podarunek. Usiadł w fotelu obok i upił solidny łyk.

\- Baalu, wiesz, o co mi chodzi – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Kruk niemal syknął z irytacji. Przejechał dłonią po swoich długich, czarnych włosach.

\- Ta kraina i tak już ledwo dawała sobie radę z biedotą – władca Głębi kontynuował, ignorując irytację Mrocznego. – Teraz to dopiero tam się porobiło. Zrównaliście z ziemią jedyny ośrodek miejski, który jakoś utrzymywał całą okolicę. Pewnie niedługo wszystko, co zostało rozkradną, a z tym wzrośnie niezadowolenie ludności i kolejna wojna gotowa...

\- Wiem, wiem – przerwał mu Kruk. – Ale oni chcieli zrobić zamach na ciebie! To się już nie liczy?

\- Nie oni pierwsi i nie ostatni – Lampka zauważył bez większych emocji. Niemal każdy szlachcic chciał dorwać się do koryta władzy. Niestety, on z reguły był przeszkodą stojącą na tej drodze. – Zresztą, to tylko i tak domysły. Główną sprawą były ich starania do przejęcia władzy na tym terenie.

\- I nie przejęli – niedbale zauważył Kruk.

\- Bo ich, kurwa, wszystkich wybiliście, z całym niewinnym miastem! – ryknął rozwścieczony władca.

\- Raz, a porządnie – skwitował niewzruszony Kruk, a Lucyfer, ze śmiechem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek radości, zanurzył się w głębię fotela.

\- Musisz być naprawdę chory, jeśli sprawia ci to jakąkolwiek satysfakcję – spojrzał w czarne oczy Kruka. Ten tylko z lekceważeniem wzruszył ramionami.

\- Krew i Pożoga – Baal wzniósł toast starym zawołaniem Harap Serapel. Władca Głębi wziął od niego butelkę. Wzniósł ją niedbale.

\- Wolność i Siła – odpowiedział mu słowami, które miał na ustach, gdy szturmał bramy licznych kręgów Nieba. Kruk uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

Na gruncie ideałów, nigdy nie będzie dość miejsca dla wszystkich. Ale Baal wiedział, że dla niego i Lucyfera, równowaga istnieje. Krucha i rozmazana, jak linia horyzontu łącząca stabilną ziemię z rozszalałym niebem. Nawet, jeśli władca Głębi zaprzeczał temu, od wieków _Krwią płaci_ się za _Wolność_ , a _Pożoga_ jest płomieniem _Siły_. Baal lubił to widzieć w ten sposób, chociaż nie należał do romantyków, lubujących się w poetyckich porównaniach.

 _Wolność i Siła_ , były czymś, w co Lucyfer wierzył. I chciał ofiarować Głębi. _Krew i Pożoga_ były celem życia Kruków. I Mroczny nie miał nic przeciw byciu narzędziem i bronią, skąpaną w czerwonej posoce. Nawet, jeśli nie pragnął żadnych zmian dla Głębi.

Od marzeń był Lucyfer. Od zabijania – on. Nic tego nie zmieni. I to było najlepsze w ich współpracy.

 

 

***

Przywódca Harap Serapel nie słynął z towarzyskiej natury. Jego pogarda dla żywych istot, nie będącymi Krukami, była powszechnie znana. A jednak Baal Chanan właśnie stał na niewielkim tarasie pałacu władcy Głębi i niewzruszenie obserwował stłoczonych Głębian. Wkoło trwała zabawa, a sale były wypełnione po brzegi przeróżnej maści arystokratami. Wyglądało to sielankowo, ale owe przyjęcie było całkowicie upolitycznione. Szlachcice, te szaraki z nizin władzy korzystali z okazji bycia na dworze władcy Otchłani, by nawiązać nowe znajomości. Magnaci snuli swoje polityczne walki, raz nie na szpady, a na słowa, podkreślane bogactwem strojów.

Wszystko to stanowiło wielki harmider, w którym Lucyfer niestety musiał brać udział, będąc gospodarzem. Skorzystał z chwili, by zagaić do niewzruszonego, samotnie stojącego Kruka. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz – Lucyfer przyznał uczciwie.

\- Miałbym przegapić najlepsze trunki i jedzenie za darmo? – zauważył Kruk, nie siląc się nawet, by ukryć drwinę. Władca Głębi uśmiechnął się, choć uśmiech nie sięgał zimnych oczu. Upił łyk wina i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Mrocznego.

\- I cały tłum Głębian, którymi gardzisz?

Baal wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bywało gorzej – przyznał, obojętny. Nikt nie miał odwagi spędzić z nim więcej czasu niż wymagała grzeczność przywitania się. Nie zależało mu na tym. Lubił mieć spokój.

\- Dziękuję – niespodziewane słowo zaskoczyło Baala. To był prosty wyraz, który dla Kruka rzadko kiedy coś znaczyło, tak naprawdę. Jednak zawsze, gdy padało z ust władcy Otchłani, wydawało się warte całego tego zamieszania.

Baal czasami nie rozumiał Upadłego Anioła. Ani trochę.

\- To mój obowiązek – powiedział tylko. Lucyfer zaśmiał się, szczerze. Oparł się plecami o balustradę, by móc, jak Kruk, obserwować ruch na sali.

\- I tak dziękuję – władca Głębi rzekł raz jeszcze. Brew Baala powędrowała ku górze, w geście zapytania.

\- Że przyszedłeś.

\- Przynajmniej ta zgraja skurwieli będzie mieć o czym gadać przez najbliższe lata – bez humoru zauważył Kruk.

\- Przynajmniej ty nie musisz z nimi rozmawiać – Lucyfer odciął się Mrocznemu. Baal wyszczerzył się w grymasie, który u normalnych Głębian uchodziłby za uśmiech psychopaty.

\- To są zalety bycia Krukiem!

Lucyfer przewrócił oczyma. Bez słowa powrócił na salę, pełnić rolę dobrego gospodarza. Od razu pojawili się wokół niego jacyś Głębianie, by zająć go dysputą. Baal bacznie obserwował całą scenę zmieniającą się jak w kalejdoskopie, popijając wytworny trunek.

 

 

***

\- Nie podoba mi się, co twoi podwładni robią – po raz kolejny, Lucyfer wytknął Baalowi, co myśli o całej tej niepotrzebnej przemocy Kruków.

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi, wiesz? – Baal zjeżył się, niebywale obrażony. Był ranny i zmęczony. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z Lampką, jak niemal wszyscy w Głębi nazywali teraz imperatora Otchłani. Nie chciał widzieć oskarżenia w zimnych, szarych oczach. Gardził nimi, ale czasami – lękał się ich, choć nie znał przyczyny tego zachowania, dlatego nienawidził ich z zdwojoną siłą.

\- Domyślam się – Upadły Anioł podrapał się po policzku, mało zaskoczony.

\- Więc czemu, kurwa, mi o tym mówisz? – warknął rosły Kruk. Nie zwykł słyszeć z czyichkolwiek ust krytykę swoich poczynań. Nie musiał zresztą, rzadko kiedy ktoś miał odwagę powiedzieć cokolwiek złego o nim. A ci, którzy mieli, płacili życiem za słowa.

\- Bo chcę być szczery – odpowiedział zapytany. Lampka przeczesał zmęczonym gestem włosy jasne jak len. - Nawet, jeśli moje zastrzeżenia nic dla ciebie nie znaczą, nie mogę ignorować tego niepotrzebnego okrucieństwa.

Baal chwilę milczał.

\- W Głębi prawda to niebezpieczna broń. I bardzo rzadka.

\- Zauważyłem – niechętnie, Lucyfer przyznał mu racje. Inaczej wyobrażał sobie swoje królestwo. Nie jako zgnuśniałą krainę nieprawości, gdzie kłamstwa są chlebem powszednim. Nie łudził się już, że da rade zbudować tu nowy świat, o którym marzył ze swymi Upadłymi braćmi. Mimo wszystko mówił dalej. – Nie da się zbudować niczego na zakłamaniu.

\- Jesteś naiwny więc – parsknął demon. – To Głębia, nie Niebo.

\- A czy one się czymś tak naprawdę różnią, prócz nazwą? – warknął Lucyfer, zły. Uderzył pięścią w blat stołu, a ból tylko wzmógł jego gniew. Kruk jednak pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, tak naprawdę? – zapytał Baal, nie chcąc uwikłać się w żadną dysputę moralną, czy polityczną. Nie znał Nieba. Nic nie mógł o nim powiedzieć, prócz tego co wiedział o Synach Gehenny – niebiańskich wojowników, z którymi Kruki walczyli od zarania dziejów.

\- Nie ukrywam, że wolałbym cię mieć po swojej stronie. Głębia potrzebuje regularnej armii, nie zaś pospolite ruszenie najemników walczących za złoto magnatów. W ten sposób nigdy nie zapanuje tutaj pokój. Ale mordowanie wszystkich dookoła przez twoich podwładnych wcale nie pomaga. Chcę byś ograniczył to niepotrzebne okrucieństwo.

\- Moje istnienie ma sens tylko w walce. Wojny zawsze były są i będą pełne okrucieństwa. I będą w Głębi, nigdy nie zmienisz tego.

\- Więc ograniczę tyle ile dam radę – władca Głębi rzekł z uporem, którego Baal nie potrafił zrozumieć.

\- Zatem przegrasz – zawyrokował Mroczny. – Jeśli chcesz utrzymać się przy władzy, musisz umieć trzymać krótko magnatów. A to wiążę się z prowadzeniem ciągłych wojen.

\- Zrozum, że nie chcę jeszcze bardziej pogrążać kraju. Ekonomia, wymiar sprawiedliwości, wojsko, wszystko tu leży i kwiczy.

\- Komu zależy na pokoju, ten zawsze cofnie się przed gwałtem – Kruk potrząsnął głową. Mówił poważnie, z rozwagą cedząc słowa. – Wygra, kto się nie boi wojen.

\- A jeśli chcę uniknąć konfliktów zbrojnych?

Baal się zaśmiał, choć jego śmiech miał głębokie nuty drwiny.

\- Obudź się, Upadły – zbliżył się do Lucyfera. – Tu jest Głębia, nie Niebo.

Lucyfer potrząsnął głową.

\- Znam Niebo. Słodkie, pełne cudów Niebo, skorumpowane i przesiąknięte tą samą gnuśnością arystokratów, co Głębia – rzekł, gorzkim głosem. – Mimo wszystko znaleźli się Skrzydlaci gotowi walczyć o coś więcej, o swoją wolność, godność, prawa. Czemu tutaj istoty miałyby nie pragnąć tego samego? 

_Znalazłeś się ty_ , pomyślał Baal, zaskoczony własną myślą, ale nic nie rzekł. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć, bo brzmiałoby jakby się zgadzał z szaleńcem pełnych ideałów. On sam był Krukiem. Dla Kruków tylko Krew i Pożoga miały jakąkolwiek wartość. I chwała. Nie wzniosłe nadzieje. Lucyfer odwrócił się do okna, otwartego na oścież, choć wściekły deszcz zalewał parapet.

\- Jasność nie stworzyła Skrzydlatych równymi – głos Mrocznego nie krył w sobie żadnych emocji. – Zawsze miała swoich ulubieńców. Syna, eonów... _ciebie_.

\- Mnie? – władca Otchłani zaśmiał się gorzko. – Czy gdybym był ulubieńcem Jasności, wylądowałbym tutaj?

Kruk przekrzywił głowę, w zamyśleniu.

\- Uczynił cię panem Głębi – zauważył. – Pomimo twojego Buntu, okazał ci Swoją łaskę.

Lucyfer raz jeszcze zaśmiał się, cynicznie i gorzko.

\- To jest właśnie kara, Baalu...

Kruk nie odpowiedział nic.

 

 

***

\- Nic nie mówię – padło proste zdanie, pozbawione jakichkolwiek emocji. Ale Baal wiedział, że pod tą nieczułą skórą słów, kryło się niezadowolenie. A on lubił drażnić, kłuć nieprzyjemną rozmową. Bawiło go to, w ten sam sposób, co dziwiło.

\- Ale nie pochwalasz tego – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Dopiero teraz władca Głębi oderwał się od czytanych papierów urzędowych.

\- Co mam pochwalić? – zapytał, zły. – Oczekujesz, że poklepię cię po główce i przyznam ci nagrodę za wspaniałą zagrywkę, dla frajdy, jakim jest wywołanie wojny na Ziemi?

Kruk zasiadł w głębokim fotelu, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

\- Czemu nie?

Lucyfer rzucił piórem o stół, mocząc atramentem papier. Jego skrzydła zesztywniały z irytacji.

\- Dobrze wiesz, czemu nie.

\- Więc jednak się gniewasz? – Baal zapytał, na poły drwiąc, na poły nie rozumiejąc. – To Ziemia, żadna krzywda się nie stała w Głębi.

\- Jasne. Tyle, że jedno miasto rozwiniętej cywilizacji ludzkiej właśnie poszło się pieprzyć, bo wam zachciało się bawić!

Baal podrapał się w zamyśleniu po szczęce.

\- Czemu w ogóle się tym przejmujesz? To tylko... – uciął, szukając nie obraźliwego określenia. Zawahał się. - ...ludzie.

\- To dzieło Jasności – zaprzeczył znużony głos. Podparty jedną ręką, Lucyfer ukrył twarz w dłoni, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

\- Ty już nie należysz do Jej sprzymierzeńców – Kruk przypomniał brutalnie, choć bez kpiny.

\- Ale nie jestem też przeciwnikiem ludzkości – głośno zarzekał się władca Głębi. Ciszej dodał. – Nie to mi powierzono.

\- Jeśli tak mówisz... – Baal powstał ze swego miejsca, rozprostowując ogromne, skórzane skrzydła. Wyszedł w ciszy, jak miał w zwyczaju. Ludzkość jest młoda, jeszcze wiele się zmieni, był tego pewny. Nie był pewien, jak bardzo upodli to jego zwierzchnika.

 

 

***

Lampka był zaskoczony, choć starał się nie pokazywać tego po sobie.

Ponury z natury Baal, rzadko kiedy szukał czyjegoś towarzystwa. Zdarzały się chwilę, gdy razem ze znajomymi Mrocznymi zapijał długowieczne życie, lub wywoływał dla draki wojny na Ziemi. Jak miało miejsce z nieszczęsną Troją, nie tak wiele wieków temu.

Jednak, kiedy Baal zjawił się w Pałacu Pięści, bez zaproszenia, czy uprzedzenia, Lucyfer się zaniepokoił. Nie martwił się, że Kruk może próbować go zabić. Własna śmierć była ostatnią rzeczą, która go w jakikolwiek sposób niepokoiła.

Sprawy były o wiele gorsze.

Baal bez słowa przestąpił próg jego komnaty. Zasiadł w swoim ulubionym skórzanym fotelu, niemal zanurzając się w jego głębi. Był pijany – tego nie dało się nie zauważyć, ale bardziej Lucyfera martwił jego wzrok. Matowa czerń niemal martwego spojrzenia jednego oka. Lewa połowa twarzy, ta zraniona i oszpecona ukryta była pod czystym i świeżym bandażem. Pod czarnym materiałem szaty można było dostrzec nietypową biel opatrunku. Z niegdyś dumnie górującej pary skrzydeł, jedno pozostało, a drugie zamieniono w żałośnie wyglądający kikut.

Całą komnatę wypełnił ostry zapach medykamentów i maści, pomieszany z gorzką wonią alkoholu.

Lucyfer nic nie powiedział.

Nie było żadnych dobrych słów, którymi mógłby się podzielić z poranionym i okaleczonym Krukiem, który dopiero co dochodził do siebie, po odniesionych ranach. Czuł, że Baal nie przyszedł tu po słowa. Jakieś zrozumienie, być może pomoc, Lucyfer nie był pewny, czego oczekuje od niego Mroczny. A może nic nie chce, tylko posiedzieć w spokoju, z daleka od wszelakich ciekawskich spojrzeń.

Baal patrzył niemal przez całą noc na szalejącą za oknem burzę. Władca Głębi, z braku lepszych zajęć, wypełniał służbowe papiery. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że niemal zawsze szalała burza, gdy oni dwaj spotykali się w tej komnacie.

Mijały godziny, zamknięte w ciszy, przerywanej tylko szałem natury. Lucyfera nie po raz pierwszy ogarnęła chęć wyjścia na dwór. By czuć wiatr, by móc wzbić się do lotu. Spojrzał na nieruchomą sylwetkę Mrocznego. Zastanawiał się, czy i ten nie tęskni za swobodnym lotem. By być w walce, mierzyć się z cudzą siłą i pokonywać ją własną wolą. By być wolnym, w tych krótkich ułamkach chwil. W końcu pojął.

Sam kiedyś utracił swój własny świat i musiał przywyknąć do życia ze stratą.

\- Jeszcze wzlecisz Kruku – niespodziewanie odezwał się do milczącego Mrocznego. Wielu mogłoby uznać jego słowa za ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę kikut skrzydła, jaki wystawał znad linii okaleczonych pleców. Ale Lucyfer wiedział, że Baal zrozumie. Jego martwe spojrzenie na chwilę rozbłysło nienazwaną emocją.

\- Na sam szczyt – odparł w końcu Kruk.

\- Na sam szczyt – władca Głębi zgodził się z nim.

Obaj powrócili do bezpiecznej ciszy, siedząc bez słów, aż nowy świt rozdarł ciało nocy swym czerwonym światłem.

 

***

Szczęk zderzanego metalu wydawał się rozlegać niewiarygodnie głośno w czaszce Kruka. Ręka płonęła mu tępym bólem, ze zmęczenia, ale ignorował to. Odskoczył, z trudem łapiąc zachwianą równowagę. Brakowało mu tego nieszczęsnego skrzydła, jak nigdy przedtem.

Ostrze rozdarło mu skórę na lewym, bezwładnym ramieniu. Lucyfer nawet nie próbował wyhamować siły ciosu. Uderzał, tak jak w prawdziwej walce.

 _To jest prawdziwa walka, jak każda inna_ , Mroczny skarcił sam siebie w myślach. Zarówno on, jak i władca Głębi tak lubili podchodzić do pojedynków. Trzeba walczyć ze wszystkich sił, nie istniało na niby. Wszystko to było, by pomóc Baalowi powrócił do formy po niedawnych obrażeniach, które pozbawiły go skrzydła i władzy w lewej ręce.

Mijały dopiero pierwsze miesiące od tamtego wydarzenia. W jedną noc stracił tak wiele. Bywały godziny, gdy nie mogąc spać, myśli zalegały w jego umyśle, przynosząc mu niepokój, że nigdy więcej nie będzie tym, kim był. Że stracił wszystko – zdolności w walce, szacunek jego własnych Kruków. W końcu, że stracił jakąkolwiek przydatność, a wraz z nią miano Syna Mroku. Nie słuchał tych myśli. Znał je, rozważał, ale negował, odrzucał i zaprzeczał. Zamierzał powrócić na pole walki. Zamierzał na zawsze pozostać najstraszniejszym Krukiem Głębi. Z jednym okiem, skrzydłem, z bezwładną ręką; wiedział, że wszystko to można przezwyciężyć.

I robił to, kolejną godzinę, dzień, tydzień, nawet już miesiąc. Lucyfer zgodził się z nim ćwiczyć, by Baal mógł nabrać wprawy i by przyzwyczaił się do nowego, okaleczonego ciała. Ścierali się w walce. Wpierw Baal robił to, niebywale niezgrabnie i topornie. Potykał się i upadał, tylko by z uporem podnosić się z brudnej ziemi. Lucyfer nie mówił nic, tylko lustrował go zimnym spojrzeniem, pozbawionym pocieszenia dla jego niedoli. Gniew, pomieszany z upokorzeniem wypełniał jego trzewia. Zmuszał go by wstać i walczyć. Było mu ciężko, ale Baal, z każdym uderzeniem, z każdym zamachnięciem, każdym ruchem, powracał do dawnego siebie. Jednak nawet jego okaleczenie nie zatrzymywało Lucyfera przed precyzyjnymi cięciami. Żadne nie były śmiertelne, ale wszystkie bolały. Miały boleć, by nauka nie zmarnowała się.

Władca Głębi nie litował się nad nim.

I Baal był mu za to wdzięczny.

 

 

***

Bal trwał.

Głośna muzyka niosła się i wypełniała sale pełne gości. Na parkiecie tańczyły barwnie ubrane pary, a przy syto zastawionych stołach biesiadowała cała rzesza arystokratów, żołnierzy i artystów, szanownych jegomości. Pomiędzy nimi krążyła skrupulatna służba, donosząc jedzenia i dolewając najlepszych alkoholi do kryształowych kielichów.

Lucyfer krążył w tłumie, kłaniając się szelmowsko damom i pozdrawiając gości. Jak zwykle z dbałością i starannością pełnił rolę gospodarza. Tylko czasem, gdy naprawdę miał dość, umykał przed tłumem, by choć chwilę spędzić ze swoimi prawdziwymi znajomymi. Minął Mefistofelesa, który ze swoją małżonką zabawiał historiami z Ziemi małomównego Buera i Marbasa, Mrocznych Wysokiej Krwi. Obok nich siedział Belial, tuląc jakąś nieznaną Lucyferowi piękność, zajęty rozmową z Adramelechem. Gdzieś w największym tłumie szykownie ubranych niewiast, zauważył czubek głowy Azazela, jak zawsze lubującego się w eleganckim towarzystwie kobiet. Asmodeusz zniknął tego wieczora wcześniej, zapewne już zajęty jakąś uroczą panną. Za to Belzebub i Tammuz rozprawiali żywo o czymś, wśród maści innych arystokratów. Lucyfer mijał ich, przemierzając salę w szerz i wzdłuż.

W końcu jego wzrok przykuła inna sylwetka. Niewzruszony Mroczny, oparty o balustradę tarasu, z ponurą miną obserwował cały ten zgiełk. Biel opatrunku wydawała się być nienaturalnie jasna w półmroku. Jednooki Kruk zobaczył go i uniósł swój puchar, w geście pozdrowienia. Lucyfer zaraz podążył ku niemu.

\- Kilka panien się o ciebie pytało – rzekł mu, z odrobiną przekory, bo dobrze wiedział, że Baal od momentu swego okaleczenia, stał się jeszcze bardziej zamknięty na towarzystwo innych osób. Jak się spodziewał, Kruk nawet nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią.

\- Cóż popsuło ci i tak już mało przyjazny dla świata humor?

\- Jednostka Szeolitów został rozwiązana – Baal rzekł spokojnie, choć władca Głębi czuł ukrytą złość w tych prostych słowach. _Synkowie_ , jak Kruki pogardliwie nazywali niebiański oddział Synów Gehenny, byli zagorzałymi przeciwnikami Harap Serapel. Ich krwawe walki trwały od mileniów, stając się przykładem legendarnej nienawiści między tymi dwiema grupami. Wraz z rozwiązaniem ich jednostki, Kruki straciły swoich odwiecznych wrogów.

Lucyfer przeczesał swoje krótkie, jasne jak piasek włosy.

\- Kiedyś marzyłeś, by Szeolici przeszli do historii, raz na zawsze – wytknął Krukowi. Ten zasępił się.

\- Ale miałem namyśli, że to my, Kruki, wybijemy ich – rzekł. – Nie, że jakieś pojeby z Góry, tak po prostu rozwiążą jednostkę. Rujnując naszą tradycję.

Władca Głębi przewrócił oczyma, poniekąd rozbawiony.

\- Jeszcze będziesz mieć wiele okazji do walki. Głębia ci to gwarantuje – zapewnił Mrocznego. Baal westchnął ciężko.

\- To już nie będzie to samo – wyznał ponuro. Oderwał wzrok od trwającej zabawy i odwrócił się plecami do sali. Wpatrywał się w ciemność za balustradą. Lucyfer podążył spojrzeniem za wzrokiem Kruka.

\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał – Baal rzekł po chwili milczenia – że wszystko się tak skurwi. Tylko Szeolici do tej pory stanowili jakieś wyzwanie. A teraz? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Kruki, jak oni, z elity staną się zgnuśniałym reliktem przeszłości!

\- Nie dopuścisz do tego. Obaj to wiemy – zauważył władca Głębi, a Baal spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Ale ty nie zamierzasz rozwiązać Harap Serapel? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie.

\- Nigdy – Lucyfer przyznał uczciwie. – Jesteście moi asem w rękawie. Więc jak długo jestem władcą, tak długo na pewno będziecie istnieć.

\- Obyś był nim wiecznie – mruknął Kruk.

 

 

***

\- Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz – rzekł Baal, choć w jego głosie nie dało się wyczuć żadnego wyrzutu. Tylko stwierdzał fakt.

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, o których nie mogę ci powiedzieć – przyznał władca Głębi.

Baal chwilę milczał.

\- Więc już postanowiłeś?

\- Tak.

\- Naprawdę chcesz walczyć, przeciw Siewcy?

\- Tak.

\- Oficjalnie ramię w ramię, ze Skrzydlatymi? – Kruk upewnił się.

\- Tak – po raz trzeci władca Głębi potwierdził, a Baal się zasępił.

\- Znaczy, naprawdę jesteśmy w dupie z tym wszystkim? – zapytał swego zwierzchnika, a ten tylko zaśmiał się, z dziwnie wesołą nutą w głosie, jak na nadchodzącą apokalipsę.

\- A co? Boisz się Kruku?

Baal nie przejął się kpiną, choć każdy inny zapłaciłby życiem za taką zniewagę.

\- Wierzysz, że uda się powstrzymać Siewcę?

\- Nie wiem – Lucyfer przyznał szczerze. – Ale chyba lepiej zginąć w boju, niż bezczynnie czekając na zagładę, prawda?

\- Lubię twoje podejście – zgodził się Kruk. – Jednak wolę wersję, że to my będziemy zwycięzcami.

\- Może być i tak.

Kruk zrównał się z Upadłym Aniołem, by tak samo jak on spoglądać na zachodzące, krwawe słońce. Zapadła na chwilę cisza, którą przerwał Baal.

\- Jasność odeszła, prawda?

Lucyfer powinien czuć się przerażony tym pytaniem. Powinien zaprzeczyć, udawać, że nie wie, o co Baal pyta. Powinien chronić wiekowej tajemnicy, a jednak nie posłuchał rozsądku.

\- Na to wygląda – przyznał spokojnie. Kruk nie był wstrząśnięty prawdą. Nie był nawet zdziwiony, bo od dawna snuł swoje przypuszczenia. Wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- I tak Jej nigdy nie potrzebowaliśmy – stwierdził obojętnie.

Lucyfer się uśmiechnął, smutno.

\- Baalu?

Kruk spojrzał na władcę Głębi. Dobrze wiedział, czego Lucyfer chciał, dochowania tajemnicy.

\- Jestem Krukiem, nie papugą – rzucił urażony samą myślą, że ten mógł nie dowierzać jego inteligencji. Jeśli ktokolwiek niepowołany się dowie o odejściu Jasności, to zaraz znajdą się chętni na tron Lucyfera. A Baal nie chciał żadnego innego władcy. Za dużo wieków zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie się do Upadłego Anioła, by teraz to zmieniać.

Lucyfer pokiwał tylko w zadowoleniu głową.

Obaj patrzyli na ostatnie promienie czerwonego słońca Głębi. Noc zapowiadała się zimno.

 

 

***

Rzadko kiedy Baal Chanan był niepewny swych poczynań. Nigdy nie miał wątpliwości, co do zabijania. Nigdy nie wahał się na polu walki. Nigdy nie musiał rozmyślać nad istotą swego istnienia, ani celu życia. Po prostu był, takim jak się urodził, przed wiekami, nim Lucyfer podniósł bunt.

Jednak wiele się zmieniło, w dniu, w którym poznał Upadłego Anioła, nowego władcę Głębi. Jeszcze więcej się zmieniło, gdy przysiągł mu lojalność i służbę, na której trwał od mileniów.

Nie cierpiał ostrożnej polityki Lucyfera. Ani jego wizji świata, z równością dla wszystkich. Dla Kruka to była totalna abstrakcja. A jednak mu służył, choć nigdy nie nawykł do zginania przed kimś karku. Lucyfer nie wymagał od niego pokory, tylko lojalności. A Kruk tyle mógł zaakceptować.

Baal nie był pewny, dlaczego chciał mu służyć, ani tym bardziej, dlaczego nadal chce. Jest wiele powodów, ale każdy, z osobna, wydaje się niekompletny i nie najważniejszy, a Baal nie umie ich pojąć całkowicie. Więc przestał próbować zrozumieć.

Jednak nie przejmuje się tym, nie teraz. Zbliża się walka między Antykreatorem, a zjednoczonymi siłami Głębi i Nieba. Nie ma znaczenia, w tej chwili, że będzie po jednej stronie ze Skrzydlatymi, którymi gardzi. Że mogą przegrać, może zginąć. Dla Harap Serapel wojna to jak przestworza dla Kruka, naturalne środowisko.

Wojska powoli ruszają na swoje pozycje. W ciszy, jak Kruki; z płonnymi nadziei modlitwami na ustach, jak Aniołowie. Baal nie zwraca na to uwagi. Drogę przecina mu rosły, potężny smok jazdy głębiańskiej, w siodle niosącego Lucyfera. Władca Głębi kiwa mu głową – on odpowiada tym samym gestem, zafascynowany jak szare oczy Upadłego Anioła nabrały życia, pierwszy raz od tak dawna. Tylko w prawdziwej walce, życie zawsze nabiera znaczenia. A oni obaj lubili takie chwile niebezpieczeństwa.

Ich prawice ściskają się, w silnym geście, bez słów. Być może to ostatnie pożegnanie; Baal docenia ten gest nawet bardziej, choć gardzi słabością. W mgnieniu oka krótka chwila zrozumienia przemija, a każdy z nich kieruje się na swoją pozycję. Baal przestaje myśleć nad wątpliwościami. Wojna sama się nie wygra.

 

 

***

\- Krew i Pożoga! – zakrzyknął ochrypniętym, głębokim głosem, a jego żołnierze mu odpowiedzieli wspólnym krzykiem.

\- Na pastwę Kruków!

Zimnym spojrzeniem lustrował swoich podwładnych. Ubrani w czarne zbroje, dosiadali bojowe smoki. Stali w równym rzędzie, na brukowanym dziedzińcu, czekając na rozkaz. Właśnie mieli wyruszać na kolejną misję. Chociaż niedawno wygrali bitwę niemal nie do wygrania, Głębia nie zmieniła się za bardzo. W Otchłani panował syf. Znów jacyś zadufani w sobie magnaci postanowili zbuntować się przeciw legalnej władzy, zagrażając kruchej sytuacji politycznej. A Lucyfer pozwolił Krukom rozwiązać problem.

Baal czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie władcy Głębi. Stał on w zamkowym oknie, razem z szefem głębiańskiego wywiadu. Wiedział, że w zimnych oczach Lucyfera nie znajdzie aprobaty dla okrucieństwa Kruków. Ani zadowolenia, że idą siać pożogę. Baal ruszył powoli do przodu, kierując się ku bramie, a za nim, równym krokiem podążały wierzchowce innych Kruków. Zerknął kątem oka na widoczne w oknie postacie. Azazel wyszczerzył się ku niemu w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Lucyfer tylko nieznacznie skinął mu głową. Jego szare oczy nie posiadały żadnych emocji. Coś się w nim zmieniło. Może to przez zniknięcie Asmodeusza, może to po wojnie z Siewcą, Baal mógł tylko zgadywać. Ale to nie miało znaczenia.

Krew i Pożoga. Tylko te dwa czynniki definiowały jego życie. Dla Baala przez wieki nic się znaczącego nie zmieniło.

Nad zamkiem rozszalały się harpie, krzykiem żegnając wyruszające na wojnę Kruki.

**Author's Note:**

> Czerwiec, 2010
> 
> "Komu zależy na pokoju, ten zawsze cofnie się przed gwałtem. Wygra, kto się nie boi wojen." - J. Kaczmarski, "Jałta"


End file.
